Visions of the future Httyd (discontinued)
by Lyrapan6886
Summary: What happens when the characters from How to train your Dragon get to watch their movie? Only this takes place a year before any of the movies, so they all still hate dragons. Disclaimer: I do not own Httyd or any of is characters. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**(Gawd I haven't written a fanfic in a long time dang)**

 **K First of all.**

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own How to train you Dragon or any of its characters.**

 **Although I do own my OC (Alaria) that I will be using in this story, if you would like to use this OC in any of your fanfics PM me.**

 **Also I am still deciding whether or not I will be making a sequel to this which will be pre-httyd reacting to httyd 2.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day for Hiccup: wake up, have awkward small talk with his dad during breakfast, get bullied by Snotlout, help out Gobber at the forge, head home, get bullied some more on his way there. Yep pretty normal, that is until a bright light appeared from nowhere and blinded him.

Blinking Hiccup looked around as he had been transported to a large room with gray walls, filled with chairs and a strange black slab hanging on the front wall. Though that wasn't what he was gawking at, no it was that nearly all the vikings in Berk where all sitting down facing the screen, frantic about how they got here and where they were, including himself (well actually Hiccup was a bit more calm and curios instead of frantic anyhow).

Then suddenly as almost everyone started to argue about what to do (with most vikings saying they should just tear down the walls), a strange girl wearing a leather jacket and jeans appeared out of nowhere.

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH US!? AWNSER ME AND RETURN US BACK TO THE WAY WE WERE OR YOU WILL FEEL THE RATH OF STOICK THE VAST WITCH!" Stoick bellowed at the girl.

"Rude..." She mumbled under her breath before continuing on in a much louder voice so all the vikings could hear her "First of all my name is Alaria and I am not a witch... Well not exactly... Anyways I have brought all of you here to watch your future. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have a few" Snotlout raised his hand and walked forward "First of how do we know you telling the truth? Second how long from now is the 'future' we're watching. Lastly I know this great place to work out, if you like to work out that is, otherwise I'm sure we could find something else to do, so how about it?" Most viking nodded agreeing with the first two questions, though scoffing at the third, Spitelout and Astrid even shook there heads at that one.

"Um mostly good questions... So I'll answer them the best I can. As in me telling the truth about the future you'll just have to decide that for yourselves, and what you'll be watching takes a year from now so its not to long away." Alaria replied then turning back to Snotlout said "As for your third question... I would not even go out with you if the whole world was was going to explode otherwise. So stay far far away got it?" Stomping with fists raised threateningly towards Snotlout.

Turning pale he then nodded slowly "Got it..." Astrid smirked a little at how frightened he looked, maybe she should try that out on Snotlout sometime hmm.

"Now any more questions?" Alaria asked, though everyone shook there head no. "Ok then. So lets get on with the mo-vi-vision. Oh and also, we're going to get some guests showing up any second now, plus there will be a force- um... invisible wall between you and them, unless you mean no harm to them."

Just as she said that, dozens dragons of all shapes and sizes appear on the other side of the force field. The vikings then jumped out of there seats ready for a fight, and stare in awe and horror at what they saw.

* * *

 **Ok well what did you think of chapter one? Sorry there wasn't much Hiccup in the first chapter, there will be more of him in the rest of the chapters.**

 **Also I'm going to try to upload again in the next few days, but otherwise I don't really go on any sort of schedule so don't complain if there isn't a new chapter until a week or two goes by.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I finally got chapter 2 done. YAY! Hope you enjoy.**

"DRAGONS!"Stoick shouts at Alaria "How dare you bring those beasts here! They'll kill us all!"

"Like I said, there is a invisible wall between us and the dragons. So they can harm us, and you can't harm them"Alaria sighed "Plus it is important that they see this too, what will happen in this vision will effect both dragons and vikings.

"I don't see why mindless beast would care about they're future. I mean all they understand is death."Spitelout made a few dragons growl in anger.

Alaria just shook her head at at this and pressed play on a remote.

The scene skims above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns towards island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.

A few vikings are shocked to hear Hiccup's voice, while others nod at his accurate description of they're home. Stoick on the other hand looks at Hiccup strangely and asks "Is that what you really think of Berk?" Hiccup then just shrugs and sinks back into his seat.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.

"Wow I wonder why that is!" Snotlout growled angrily at the dragons, while vikings from all around nod in agreement.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.

"Pests is a good word for it" A viking chuckles sarcastically, getting a few laughs out of the rest of the group.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

You see, most places have mice or

Mosquitoes. We have...

Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.

"Wait what do we have!?" Tuffnut asks scratching his head confused , making the rest of the teens face-palm.

The scene cuts to Stoick's house.

A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward

it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots

through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly

teenage Viking.

 **HICCUP** **:** ...dragons.

"Wow good face useless! I've never seen seen anyone so scared" Snotlout laughed.

Hiccup reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front

porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour

out of the buildings, ready for a fight.

"Hiccup couldn't you stay inside for once!?"Stoick asks Hiccup angrily.

"Well the house was on fire, so if I had stayed inside I would've burned to death."Hiccup answered simply

More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling

off sheep.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

Most people would leave. Not us.

We're Vikings. We have stubbornness

Issues.

"Stubbornness issues!?" The vikings pointedly ask Hiccup. He just shrugs in response and mumbles to him self "Well its true" Which a few dragons over hear and nod in agreement, maybe this viking is different from the rest.

Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into

the streets, axes in hand.

Hiccups nimbly darts through the battle.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I

know. But it's not the worst.

Parents believe a hideous name will

frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Like our charming Viking demeanor

wouldn't do that.

"You don't like your name?" Stoick asks Hiccup.

"Well like I or future me just said, its not the worst name" Hiccup sighed in response.

Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the

Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an

explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.

Viking #1:Arggghhhhh (then cheery, insane)Mornin'!

The dragons are a bit taken back by this, but the vikings just nod in agreement like this was a normal way to say good morning.

Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic

men and women.

 **HOARK** **:** What are you doing out!?

"Trying to get to Gobber's" Hiccup sighs

 **BURNTHAIR** **:** Get inside!

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** **:** Get back inside!

"Hiccup couldn't you just listen for once?"Stoick asks. Hiccup just shrugs sinking back in his seat even more a mumbles to himself sadly "Not that anyone ever listens to me"

Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from

the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.

 **STO** **ICK:** Hiccup!? What is he doing out again? What are you doing out?! Get inside!

The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.

He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)(IN AWE)**

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of

the tribe. They say that when he

was a baby he popped a dragon's

head clean off of its shoulders.

Do I believe it?

Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the

strafing dragon out of the sky.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Yes I do.

Stoick chuckles at this. That rumor was still going around! Not that it had ever really happened, and funnier still his son believed it.

An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,

brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

 **STOICK** **:** What have we got?

 **VIKING #** **2:** Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

 **STOICK** **:** Any Night Furies?

 **VIKING #** **2:** None so far.

"Good" Stoick and a few vikings nod at this

 **STOICK** **:** Good.

 **VIKING** **:** Hoist the torches!

Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the

night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.

Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open

building with a tall chimney. He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

"See trying to get to Gobber's" Hiccup sighs

 **GOBBE** **R:** Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.

Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber"s

scattered appendages.

"Do you ever clean?" Hiccup asks Gobber.

"No I have you for that" Gobber chuckles

 **HICCUP** **:** Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.

Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.

"You muscular!?" Snotlout scoffs "Good one useless"

 **GOBBER** **:** They need toothpicks, don't they?

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to

the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

The meathead with attitude and

interchangeable hands is Gobber.

I've been his apprentice ever since

I was little. Well...littler.

"Hey who are you calling a meathead?" Gobber asks.

"Well you did call me toothpick" Hiccup replies.

"But you are one useless" Snotlout laughs. Which makes Stoick give him a angry look, if he knew how much his son was teased it would have stopped a long time ago.

 **STOICK** **:** We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to

safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon

strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

See? Old village. Lots and lots

of new houses.

 **VIKING** **:** **FIRE!**

In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -

four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,

they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among

them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.

Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

And...

 **(DREAMY)**

Astrid.

A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a

awesome ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

"Wow we look awesome!" Ruffnut shouts, the others nod in agreement

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Their job is so much cooler.

Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by

Gobber and hoisted back inside.

 **HICCUP** **:** Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.

 **GOBBER** **:** Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.

"Too true" Gobber says and a few viking sigh.

 **HICCU** **P:** Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

"Useless killing a dragon, and getting a date? I don't know which one is more unlikely!"Snotlout laughs hysterically. Alaria then whacks him on the head angrily telling him to shut up.

 **GOBBER** **:** You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...

"Yes but.." Hiccups sighs

Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **:**... you can't even throw one of these.

"Well..." says Hiccup

A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it

at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending

it into a heavy crash.

 **HICCUP** **: O** kay fine, but...

He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a

bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:**... this will throw it for me

.

Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,

equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,

narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.

"Sorry! Mild calibration issue!" Hiccup apologizes as he had already been building the contraption.

 **VIKING** **:** Arggh!

 **GOBBER** **:** See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.

 **HICCUP** **:** Mild calibration issue.

"Yep just as i said" Hiccup sighed

 **GOBBER** **:** Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...

Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **:**... this.

 **HICCUP(ASTONISHED)** **:** But... you just pointed to all of me.

"But... You just pointed to all of me" Hiccup gasped in sink with the version of him on the screen.

 **GOBBER** **:** Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.

"Wow, feeling the love Gobber" said Hiccup sarcastically. A few dragons coo at him, knowing that viking were cold-hearted, just not to there own kind.

 **HICCUP(THREATENING)** **:** Ohhhh...

 **GOBBER(MIMICKING)** **:** Ohhhhh, yes.

 **HICCUP** **:** You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. **(BEAT)** There will be consequences!

"Raw-Vikingness?" Snotlout snickered, making the rest of the teens laugh.

Gobber tosses him a sword.

 **GOBBER** I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding

wheel. He stews... Fantasizing...

"Wait useless can lift a sword?" Snotlout asked astonished.

"Of course I can lift a sword, I've been Gobber's apprentice since I was six" Hiccup replied

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

One day I'll get out there. Because

killing a dragon is everything

around here.

The dragons scoff at this, maybe this human wasn't so different after all.

Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly

vacant house.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

A Nadder head is sure to get me at

least noticed.

This makes the Nadders growl. Only noticed! They're the best dragons out there. Then the Night Fury in the corner of the room growls back at them, except for the Night Furies of course.

The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and

walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.

Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of

fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Gronckles are tough. Taking down

one of those would definitely get

me a girlfriend.

The Gronckles flap they're wings happily, cooing.

A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,

breathing gas into a chimney.

"Aw the beautiful destruction" The twins sigh, making they're parents, and most of the rest of the village, shake they're heads.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two

heads, twice the status.

The Zipplebacks roar happily they we're twice as better than every one else, weren't they!?

A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!

The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping

together to reveal a single body.

It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT.

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** **:** They found the sheep!

 **STOICK(FRUSTRATED)** **:** Concentrate fire over the lower bank!

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** **:** Fire!

Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...

Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of

the catapult with sticky fire.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

And then there's the Monstrous

Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go

after those. They have this nasty

habit of setting themselves on

Fire.

It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a

leering, toothy grin.

The Monstrous Nightmare's light them selves on fire, imitating the on on screen.

 **STOICK** **:** Reload! I'll take care of this.

Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.

Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The

catapult crew ducks.

ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same

sound.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

But the ultimate prize is the

dragon no one has ever seen. We

call it the-

 **VIKING** **:** Night Fury! Get down!

Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.

The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes

flight. Stoick looks skyward.

 **STOICK** **:** **JUMP!**

KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery

shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

This thing never steals food, never

shows itself, and...

The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

...never misses.

present Toothless hops and runs around the room happily, roaring and cooing. Some of the older dragons scoff at him, Night Furies might be the strongest and fastest dragons, but this one was a bit too much energetic.

 **Hiccup (V.O.)**

No one has ever killed a Night

Fury. That's why I'm going to be

the first.

"Useless killing a Night Fury like that will ever happen" Snotlout scoffs along with present Toothless.

 **IN THE STALL**

Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.

 **GOBBER** **:** Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!

Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **:** Stay. Put. There. You know what I

Mean.

Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.

ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.

"Gobber! You just left him there!?" Stoick yells at the said viking.

"Hey I don't know what future me was thinking." Gobber defended.

WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of

clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as

fast as his legs can carry him.

 **VIKING #6** **:** Hiccup, where are you going!

 **VIKING #7** **:** Come back here!

 **HICCUP** **:** I know. Be right back!

The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.

 **STOICK** **:** Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.

The Nadders that we're just netted growl, how dare they net them and call them devils, viking we're the ones that we're bad.

Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

 **HICCUP** **:** Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.

KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.

present Toothless growls, while viking cheer surprised.

"Good one cuz, maybe you aren't so useless after all!" Says Snotlout

Stoick looks at his son proudly, and Hiccup smiles back at him.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?

Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare

appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** Except for you.

"How can you be sarcastic at a time like that?" Ask Stoick, Hiccup just shrugs.

ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a

familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...

HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the

NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.

"Good scream useless." Snotlout laughs.

"I thought you said maybe I wasn't so useless" Hiccup sighs

"I said 'maybe', not that you weren't" Snotlout laughs again back to teasing him.

Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.

 **STOICK** **:** (to his men, re: the **NADDERS)** **:** DO NOT let them escape!

Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The

Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto

buildings, setting them alight.

Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only

shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all

around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign

of the Nightmare.

He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.

It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.

Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare

to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their

earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only

coughs up smoke.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **;** You're all out.

He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it

away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick

turns to Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

Oh, and there's one more thing you

need to know...

The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron

basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it

goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the

netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several

sheep in tow.

The twins look at Hiccup amazed and with respect, he just caused more destruction than they could in a month.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** Sorry, dad.

"Why should he be sorry, he just caused more destruction than we ever have!"The twins asked shocked.

"Actually you two are probably the only people on Berk who think destruction is a good thing" Hiccup replied, face-palming, with the twins just staring back at him not understanding a word he said.

The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.

The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.

 **HICCUP(SHEEPISH)** **:** Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and

hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** It's not like the last few times,Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

 **STOICK** **:** -STOP! Just...stop.

He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring

expectantly.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **:** Every time you step outside,disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!

Stoick winces at how harsh he was being and whispers "Sorry son" to Hiccup.

Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.

 **HICCUP** **:** Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?

A few Vikings stir self-consciously

.

While the vikings in the crowd to the same.

 **STOICK** **:** This isn't a joke, Hiccup! **(EXASPERATED)** Why can't you follow the simplest orders?

"Yes if you'd just listen for once I think it'd be better for the whole village" Gobber sighs along with the whole village.

 **HICCUP** **:** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

"Useless a dragon killer, good one" Snotlout chuckles, Hiccup frowns wishing he'd go back to wondering if he wasn't so useless.

 **STOICK** **:** You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.

Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.

Hiccup shrinks back into his seat knowing that what his dad and the village though of him, though it had never been said to his face. On the other hand the vikings in the room including his dad muttered apologies to him, mostly because he had shot down the Night Fury. While the dragons slightly growled it was horrible how the other vikings treated the younger one, only praising him because he had hurt a dragon, this is why they didn't feel to bad about being ordered by the Red Queen to raid them.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **:** Get back to the house. ( **TO GOBBER)** **:** Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

"My mess? How is it my fault the the Nightmare chased me" Hiccup asked.

"Well if you hadn't left the stall maybe you wouldn't of have been chased" Gobber explained

"Yes, but if I hadn't left then i wouldn't have shot down the Night Fury." Hiccup defended.

Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.

Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the

teen fire brigade as they snicker.

 **TUFFNUT** **:** Quite the performance.

 **SNOTLOUT** **:** I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!

 **HICCUP** Thank you, thank you. I was

trying, so...

Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large

house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** I really did hit one.

 **GOBBER** **:** Sure, Hiccup.

"Well I did" Hiccup complains.

"Yeah but Useless, who would ever think you'd actually hit it?" asked Snotlout, with a few vikings shaking there heads in agreement.

 **HICCUP** **:** He never listens.

Hiccup sighed, it was true,although no one else ever listened to him either. Sometimes he even felt that he was invisible.

 **GOBBER** **:** Well, it runs in the family.

"Whats the supposed to mean?" Asked father and son at the same time.

"Well I suppose I'm just saying that Hiccup doesn't listen to anything you say either" Gobber replies to Stoick.

 **HICCUP** **:** And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. **(MIMICKING STOI** **K** **)** **:** Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.

Stoick frowned, it was true his sons appearance was somewhat disappointing, but it was more of what he acted like that bugged him. His constant behavior of not listening to anyone, his wandering off, and his 'adaptability', which was the most annoying factor of all. Building strange contraptions instead of getting stronger until he could do things like kill dragons.

 **GOBBER** **:** You're thinking about this all

wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.

Stoick sighed glad that Gobber had been able to explain almost exactly what he had just thought.

 **HICCUP** **:** Thank you, for summing that up.

They reach the doorway.

 **GOBBER** **:** Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

Hiccup SIGHS heavily.

 **HICCUP** **:** I just want to be one of you guys.

Vikings from all around looked at him sympathetically, and somewhat guiltily, he did shoot down a Night Fury after all. Though dragons from all around snorted thinking about how the boy needed to learn a lesson or two about how he should strive to be a bit more like them instead of trying to be a bloodthirsty beast like the rest of the vikings. Hiccup gives them a strange look as they did this, starting to notice them reacting to the movie as though they had complex emotions. 'They couldn't though could they?' He questioned himself. After all he'd been taught that they were all bloodthirsty beasts, but could all those generations of past vikings be wrong, that 'dragons' of all things were more than they seemed. Hiccup blinked in amazement and confusion as the thought dawned on him.

Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.

"Hiccup! I know you shot down a Night Fury, but couldn't you stay put for once?" asked Stoick agitated.

"Well who else was going to look for the Night Fury? Since you didn't believe me." Hiccup sighed.

This shocks Stoick and he angrily bellows "You might have wounded the dragon, but it could still be alive and kill you! Did you ever think of that. You should stay and then try to explain to me that you really did shoot it down so I would at least consider looking for it, instead of going off into the woods to get your self killed!.

Hiccup just gives up and mumbles quietly to himself "I wouldn't get my self killed, I'm not that unlucky, couldn't you just believe in me for once dad!?..."

 **GREAT HALL - DAY** **TIME**

A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...

STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.

 **STOICK** **:** Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.

"Wow great plan dad" Hiccup sighs sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with it? Its better than the future you's plan of going to go search for the unholy offspring of lighting and death all by yourself." asks Stoick still a bit angered by the argument he and his son just had.

"Well we don't know how far away the nest is to Berk. This might be the closest inhabitable island to it, and the dragons could just come here" Hiccup explains, with Alaria nodding along never thinking of this before.

He sinks his blade into a...

LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade

pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with

painted sea monsters and dragons.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)(DECIDEDLY)** **:** One more search. Before the ice sets in.

 **VIKING** **:** Those ships never come back.

The dragons just smirk, of course they don't, only a dragon would be able to find the nest, with all the fog and rock jutting out of the ocean surrounding it. A ship would only crash before it got there.

 **STOICK(MATTER-OF-FACT)** **:** We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?

"Occupational hazard Dad really?" asks Hiccup sarcastically smirking. Stoick just shrugs in response.

Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts

in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.

 **VIKING(FEEBLE)** **:** Today's not good for me.

 **VIKING (CONT'D)(EQUALLY FEEBLE)** **:** I've gotta do my axe returns.

 **STOICK** **:** Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.

Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic

murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.

"So that's how you always get so many volunteers. Thanks Dad I'm really feeling the love" Hiccup frowns.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** **:** To the ships!

 **SPITELOUT** **:** I'm with you Stoick!

Dragons growl at this shocking some of the vikings, using the hate of the poorly treated boy to get the vikings to hunt them was truly disgusting.

 **STOICK(DRY)** **:** That's more like it.

The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick

alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard

attachment and scrapes back the bench.

 **GOBBER** **:** I'll pack my undies.

"First of all Gobber why would you need to go? You'look after me' already. And also what the heck it is with you and your undies" Hiccup asked. Gobber just shrugs in response shaking his head.

 **STOICK** **:** No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

 **GOBBER** **:** Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.

 **STOICK** **:** What am I going to do with him Gobber?

 **GOBBER** **:** Put him in training with the others.

 **STOICK** **:** No, I'm serious.

"Your going through dragon training now."says Stoick happily thinking about how his son had shot down a Night Fury.

"Really Dad!?" Hiccup asked amazed.

"Yes son"Stoick nods proudly.

 **GOBBER** **:** So am I. Stoick turns to him, glaring.

 **STOICK** **:** He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

 **GOBBER** **:** Oh, you don't know that.

 **STOICK** **:** I do know that, actually.

 **GOBBER** **:** No, you don't.

 **STOICK** **:** No, actually I do.

 **GOBBER** **:** No you don't!

 **STOICK** **:** Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.

"I listen, sometimes..." Hiccup whispers to himself.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **:** Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.

"That was once and I was six Dad! Plus at the time I only thought they were real because Gobber told me that they were!" wines Hiccup defending himself.

"You're a chiefs son Hiccup. Do you know how embarrassing if would be if anyone had found out about that, at that time!"complains Stoick

"Hey Trolls exist! They steal your socks.But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber defended.

 **GOBBER(DEFENSIVE)** **:** Trolls exist! They steal your socks. **(DARKLY)** But only the left ones. What's with that?

The whole village laughs at how Gobber just relayed the past statement twice, thinking about how only Gobber and little kids believe trolls are real.

 **STOICK** **:** When I was a boy...

 **GOBBER(GRUMBLING)** **:** Oh here we go.

 **STOICK** **:** My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

Hiccup shivered thinking about the time when his dad had told him to do that, he had gotten a concussion for weeks.

 **GOBBER** **:** You got a headache.

 **STOICK** **:** That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.

 **GOBBER** **:** You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.

As the screen faded to black the vikings and dragon sat anxiously in there seats/stood in there spots on the floor wondering about what would happen next.

Well that took a lot longer that I had expected. So it might take a little while for chapter 3 to come out. Please leave a review, and I'll see ya all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! More notes at the end.**

 **DISCLAMER: EVERTHING IN BOLD IS NOT MINE.** (from this point until the notes at the end)

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.** **Sees adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil** **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed** **and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP** **:** **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people** **lose their knife or their mug. No,not me. I manage to lose an entire** **dragon.**

"Ha ha" laughs Snotlout "Even you agree that your useless." Suddenly a dagger flew past his head barely missing him seemingly coming from nowhere, when he noticed Alaria giving him a death glare from across the room. He then gulped and shrunk back in his seat.

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tre** **e** **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned** **e** **arth** **.** **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail** **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,beaming.**

A few vikings gasp at this, until the air erupts in cheers congratulating Hiccup, while he smiles a rare smile. Dragons from all around growl at this behavior especially present-Toothless who half wanted to tear the you boy apart for shooting him down, though something was tugging at his heart telling him not to harm him.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)(IN SHOCK)** **:** **Oh wow.I did it. I did it. This** **fixes everything.** **(** **ELATED)** **Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen** **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** **I have brought down this mighty** **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** **Whoa!**

This shocks the vikings and they send Hiccup a worried glance, after all he'd always messed up every thing else he'd tried to accomplish so why not now.

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.** **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded** **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

A few cheers were yelled at Hiccup to kill the beast, though were shut up by Alaria's death glare.

 **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring** **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back** **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

This made the present Hiccup glance at the dragons in the back, not being able to find the Night Fury in the crowd, he sighed. As the movie went on it seemed at least to him that there was something more to the dragons then anyone knew.

 **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with** **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm** **gonna cut out your heart and take** **it to my father. I'm a Viking.I am a VIKING!**

Cheers from all around come from the vikings agreeing him with or saying the same thing. The dragons just scoff at this.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his** **raw** **Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched** **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.** **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

The 'stare' confuses most vikings in the room, but Hiccup looks back once again at the crowd of dragons awed with wonder. Because it seemed that the Night Fury at least the one on the screen looked as scared as screen him did. Plus if that was true did it mean that, that particular dragon if not all of the dragons actually had emotions, thoughts, feelings.

 **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,resigned to its fate.** **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger** **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a** **frustrated sigh.** **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

"I did that." Hiccup muttered, ashamed. As if he wished he could apologize to the dragon. Which he did, but looking back at the hoard of dragons not one Night Fury could be seen. Though after he said those words he got a lot of strange glares from the crowd, it was almost like he had grown two heads.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)(muttered, ashamed)** **:** **I did this.**

Stoick glares angrily at his son who was looking as ashamed as he did in he movie. 'What was wrong with his son! Being ashamed for hurting a dragon he must be mad.'Stoick thought. 'Mustn't he be?'

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,** **chest heaving** **.** **Hiccup** **grumbles** **. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that** **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

Immediately the crowd goes quiet, turning on Hiccup. Then suddenly, one after the other people get up to yell at( and possibly attack) Hiccup. Before anything happens though Stoick gets up to protect his son simply implying that they would discuss this matter later. Then giving Hiccup a harsh glare making him shrink back in his seat, before sitting back down himself.

 **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching** **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!** **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup** **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup** **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch** **him** **.**

Again it is eerily quiet, but this time with anticipation and fear instead of anger. As the scene goes on Stoick has his hands clenching the chair so hard it looks like it might break in half, while he mumbles something barely audible, shaking his head in fear all along. Hiccup on the other hand looks shocked and dumbfounded not believing that the dragon would kill him after he had just freed it, wondering if they were really just mindless beasts all along.

 **T** **hen lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns** **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of** **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,** **and drops out of view some distance away.** **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,** **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

The air is tense as every one in the room lets out a unintentional sigh of relief and a few laughs are exchanged.

Gobber on the other hand just lets out a small chuckle and says "Well boy that's about the stupidest thing you've ever done... Surprisingly"

Which somewhat defuses the tension and makes Hiccup reply with a smile " Well Gobber, you might just have me on that one".

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup enters to see** **Stoick** **, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched** **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers** **waft around his beard.** **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick** **seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK** **:** **Hiccup.**

"Busted" both the twins laugh at once. While just Hiccup gives them his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later-stare in reply, surprisingly shutting them up.

 **HICCUP(CAUGHT)** **:** **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **:** **I, uh... I have to talk to you** **,** **Dad.**

 **STOICK** **:** **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP** **/** **STOICK** **:** **I've decided I don't want to** **/** **I think it's time you learn** **fight dragons.** **/** **to fight drago** **ns./** **What?** **/** **What?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **:** **You go first.**

 **HICCUP** **:** **No, you go first.**

Hiccup just lets out a groan at his on screen self, why couldn't he just learn to stay quiet.

 **STOICK** **:** **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon** **training. You start in the morning.**

"Oh well that's canceled" Hiccup laughs sarcastically. The rest of the room just glares at him surprised, usually he was just the quiet nobody in the the back never saying a word. Or was he always like this and they just never noticed.

 **HICCUP(SCRAMBLING)** **:** **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting** **Vikings, but do we have enough** **bread-making Vikings, or small home** **repair Vikings-**

 **STOICK** **:** **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

"No I won't, obviously since a cant kill dragons"Hiccup says shaking his head.

"Yes you will son. Your going to dragon training, no matter what."Stoick replied decidedly. He didn't know what was wrong with his son, but if dragon training wouldn't fix it he didn't know what would.

"But Da-" Hiccups cuts off with a glare form said person, its a no-win argument.

 **HICCUP** **:** **I don't want to fight dragons.**

"Rephrase, like I said before. I can't kill dragons" Hiccup sighs.

"But you will kill dragons" Stoick argues angrily.

"NO DAD I'M VERY EXTRA SURE THAT I WON'T" He yells back. Then deciding he didn't want to talk anymore goes and sits over by the border between the vikings and dragons.

 **STOICK** **:** **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP** **:** **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK** **:** **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP** **:** **No, I'm really very extra sure that** **I won't.**

"Wow deja-vu." Tuff says staring at the screen in wonder.

"Yeah they must be physic"Ruff figures.

"Wait... What does phi-sy-sick mean?" Tuff questions his sister.

"I dunno" Ruff shrugs in confusion, making the whole tribe facepalm at the twins actions.

 **STOICK** **:** **It's time Hiccup.**

"Wait what did I miss, 'time for what'..." (guess who that was).

"Hmmm... I know! They must be planing a conspiracy against us with the dragons... and know there going the put there plan into action. That's why the Night Fury didn't kill him isn't it!" (pick you choice of twins and que the facepalms).

 **HICCUP** **:** **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK** **:** **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags** **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **:** **When you carry this axe... You** **carry all of us with you.**

"Wait you do! It must be really heavy. I wanna try to hold it" exclaimed Tuff excitedly.

"Duh he was saying that metaphorically idiot"Ruff rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Oh like you know what that means"Tuff laughed.

"A metaphor is a figure of speech in which a term or phrase is applied to something to which it is not literally applicable in order to suggest a resemblance." explained Ruff surprising many a person in the room.

"Whatever" huffed Tuff in reply.

 **STOICK:** **Which** **means you walk like us. You talk** **like us. You think like us. No more** **of...(GESTURING NON-** **SPECIFIACALLY AT HICCUP** **)** **... this.**

 **HICCUP** **:** **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK** **:** **Deal?**

 **HICCUP** **:** **This conversation is feeling very** **one-sided.**

 **STOICK** **:** **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win** **argument.**

 **HICCUP(RESIGNED)** **:** **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag...** **and** **heads for the door.**

 **STOICK** **:** **Good. Train hard. I'll be .**

 **HICCUP** **:** **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

 **Ok well I am very extra sorry that I didn** **'t update tell now. Life has just been hectic. So I've decided that from now on to get chapters out sooner I'm just going to make them just a bit shorter.**

 **Well please make sure to leave a review (constructive criticism is welcome| FLAMES ARE NOT) and I'll see ya all next time. OY and defiantly leave a review in reply if you got the Percy Jackson reference.**


	4. AN: Sorry

First of all I'm sorry to say this story has been put on hiatus. This is something I never would expect myself to do, but since I have started writing this story a lot of personal issues have come up in my life.

I will finish this story when I get the time. I estimate the next time I will be able to get a chapter out is sometime this summer. While writing the fourth chapter of this some time ago a few things happened.

1\. A close family member died and I had to go to the funeral.

2\. I was having trouble at school because of other issues in my life.

3\. Late last summer my old computer died and I lost all my files, making me not feel like writing for a long time.

Since then I have gotten a new computer and have moved on with my life. I thank all the people who have kept on with this fanfic until now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys... It's only been a few months hasn't it... In the AN I posted in May I explained why this fic has been on a hiatus for so long, and now I feel like you need a explanation on why I haven't updated yet. Three months ago I said that a new chapter would be out during Summer and no such thing has happened.

This is mostly because above all this fic has become a burden to me. At first when I started writing it I had only written one other fic that I had given up on soon after started to write it. In laments terms I now know I had no idea the dedication it takes to write a fanfic, not to mention I was in a completely different state of mind. I feel that it would be unfair to you as readers if I continued to tell you that I am going to complete this fanfiction, when that probably isn't happening.

I hope you enjoy this fic as it is, and continue to enjoy. I know I can't make this up to you in anyway, having writers discontinue fanfics that I liked all the time. Please understand that I'm doing this so I can get on with my life and start to write more works.

Sincerely - Lyra


End file.
